The present invention relates to vascular ports, and more specifically to subcutaneous vascular ports having a lock to hold a catheter onto the port.
Vascular ports, such as subcutaneous vascular ports, are used in the medical field. They typically include housing with a chamber in the housing and a needle-penetrable sealing septum that provides needle access to the chamber. Such needle access typically is made percutaneously, through the septum to provide for repeated needle access, such as for injecting fluids and/or withdrawing fluids from the patient via the port.
Such ports typically have a male projection over which the catheter is received. A variety of locking mechanisms have been used that have various advantages and disadvantages with their designs.
Also, such ports may include or not include radio-opaque marking, such as marking indicating rated flow rate or other attributes of the port.
Also, such access ports may have more than one chamber and/or more than one sealing septum and/or more than one catheter connected thereto.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.